


Forever

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Forever

Title: Forever  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: # 168: Vampires!  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Character death, I guess...  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Forever

~

Severus spotted Potter immediately. This confrontation was inevitable, he realized.

“Hello, Snape.”

Severus didn’t jump when the quiet voice spoke in his ear, he simply nodded and when Potter gestured towards garden, he followed.

“I know what you are.”

“Is that right? And what do you think I am?”

“It’s obvious. A vampire.”

“You realize I have to silence you?”

“I’m counting on it. Or... you could make me one of you.”

“You surprise me. Still, it would be fitting... come here.”

As Harry sucked Severus’ humanity away, Severus closed his eyes. Perhaps his next ‘life’ would be more satisfying.

~


End file.
